


一线生机/Silver Lining

by IchbinMusik



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 一个复仇的故事





	1. Chapter 1

今天是Thor和Loki约好见面的日子。

距离上次他俩会面，已经过去了一个多月。最近风声比较紧，不出意外，Thor觉得，自己已经被上头派人盯紧了。他早就没法通过任何网路——地下的也不行——和弟弟取得联络，那太过冒险。

Thor，至今为止他有过，或仍拥有许多称号——政府的看门狗，人造人杀手，反抗军克星……您可以随便挑个顺口的叫，哪个都是他，哪个都是Thor Odinson。

>>>>>>

晚上八点半，这是个不早不晚的时间，Thor的私人生活从这里开始，然后在两个小时后结束。他得在十点半之前赶回自己的“公寓”。相信我，如果是政府的相关人员，您可不愿意在宵禁过后还回不到“内部”。

Thor换了个眼球，他不喜欢工作时用的那只。它太精准，太迅速，和Thor左边完好的蓝色肉眼——他自己的眼——搭配起来不太协调。Thor喜欢旧的那颗，是几年前他刚失去右眼的时候，在一家纹身店搞来的。它不和现在的义肢或仿生肢体那样性能高得离谱，更有种“人”的感觉。

金发男人将眼珠小心的装好，换了件老旧又不起眼，甚至还看上去脏兮兮的皮夹克。他必须这样。

Thor的目的地离他所在的城中心距离不近，他花费了将近半个钟头，宝贵两小时中的四分之一，才赶到安努街。

这儿是世界垃圾的收容所，所有渣滓与蛆虫的聚集地。它混乱，肮脏，颓废，没有规则。

理论上说，这片地域本该划给Thor所属的政府，可大暴乱之前它就已经是这副鬼样。高层的大人物们曾试图控制，可除了损失掉大量优秀警员外，毫无所获。

Thor的穿着让他看上去像个从中心城跑来嗑药的，所以他屡次被人拦下询问或骚扰——“要来点hxⅡ吗，我这儿的都是最好最纯的。”

“hxⅡ”是眼下最流行的毒品，没人知道它为什么叫这个名儿。“不用了。”Thor拒绝了盛情的邀请，撞开那个毒贩子。他没空耽搁，更对嗑药没兴趣。

男人锋利的劈开人群，穿堂过巷。空气质量越来越糟，今天更是差得像要划破人的喉咙，上街的大多都戴着过滤面具，除了Thor。

他在其中一个转弯处突然消失，拐进更窄的一个巷子。Thor最后停在一家小而旧的店面前，那是家时尚手术店。它位于这条小巷的尽头，如果站在这里向外看，恐怕少有人烟。这地方入世又疏离，可以是罪恶的温床，也能是革命的摇篮。

Thor四下瞧瞧，然后推门进了店里。那里面闭塞又昏暗，甚至有些像上两个世纪的典当铺。前台坐着的是个长相说得过去的年轻女孩，在低头研究一把纹身枪。Thor猜测她大概率是个生化人。

“您想改改哪？先生。”她放下手中的玩意，抬头打量新来的客人。“恕我直言，您看上去已经够好了。”然后调情似的眨了眨眼睛。

“阿纳希塔的女儿有三个头。”Thor开口。

说真的，他至今为止从未弄懂过每次Loki给他的口令都是什么意思。

“啊——这可不是个小工程。”女孩给出一个意味深长的笑容，“您得往最里头走。”

单是从外面的门头来看，没人能想到这儿会这么大，这么深。狭长低矮的过道让Thor不得不躬下身子。他用手拨开头顶废弃的电缆和光纤，几乎要侧着才能通过前方仄歪的门框。

“最里头”是Loki的住所，他的小王国。严格意义上来讲，那绝不是真正意义上的最里面，可也足够隐蔽。

这是Thor第三次的来这，事实上，距离他俩相认才过了半年时间。

门上的显示器亮着红灯，那是“勿扰”的意思，金发男人没在乎这个，他每次来这东西都是红的，Thor甚至怀疑它是出了故障。

扫描过虹膜后，Thor被放了进去。他曾经和弟弟抗议过——“这太危险，你居然只设了一道锁。”不仅如此，还是绝对过时的这种。

“你可好好宝贝着那只眼，不然以后就进不来了。”他的弟弟这么和他揶揄。

>>>>>>

屋内的景象和外面大有不同，几乎像是两个世界。那屋子虽说称不上富丽堂皇，但却异常宽敞，整洁。介于Loki的身份和个性，他不会在物质上太委屈自己。

“知道吗，我觉得你像个英国人。”记不得是多久之前，Thor笑咯咯的翻着历史书和弟弟说。他不是很理解原来的人类所持有的国家概念——老天，他们竟同时共存过那么多国家，而且每一个都有自己不一样的政府，想想就混乱到可怕了。

但Thor同时又觉得这很迷人，每一个国家都那么不同，甚至每个国家的人都有着大不一样的性格。比方说，他举了个例子，“你放在过去一定是个英国人，Loki。”

Loki没有因为Thor的来访而抬头看他，黑发男人站在镜子前护理自己的机械左臂。Thor劝过他去换个仿生义肢，那更漂亮，用起来更简单，而且看上去和原来的胳膊不会有任何出入。可他并没听从。

Loki不愿意让不属于原本身体的东西连上自个儿的神经，况且金属手臂他已经用得足够熟练了。

“你今天来得很早。”弟弟活动两下指头，稍微调整了一下灵敏度。

“我已经会如何正确的摆脱那些毒贩子了。”

“那真是可喜可贺。”Loki结束了手臂护理，转头看了一眼一个月未见的兄长。“恐怕这是近些天唯一一个好消息了。”

“不顺利吗？”Thor听出对方的潜台词，“也难怪，最近他们把的太严，前阵子我还怀疑自己已经暴露了。”

政府的看门狗，人造人杀手，反抗军克星……

除去之前所提到这些，Thor还有另外一个不为人知的身份——间谍，或更准确的，Loki的间谍。因为这事情只有他们两人知道。

“我还找不到攻破他们网络的方法。”Loki淡淡的说。

Loki Odinson，对外宣称自己姓Laufeyson。他的身份并不比Thor更简单，称号也更是不胜枚举。但现在，您只需要知道一个——Loki，反抗军领袖。

反抗军领袖和政府看门狗，荒唐到可笑的组合。

更甚，他们还有个荒唐到可笑的计划。

“我们得快点。”领袖说，就算想要尽量把现在面临的问题轻描淡写，Thor依旧能听出来他十分焦虑。“这边的数据库被他们破解也只是时间的问题，到时候我们就什么筹码都没了。”

“要更快。”黑发男人说，又强调一遍。

“为了Frigga。”


	2. Chapter 2

这是和父母走散的第几天，Thor已经记不分明了。也许甚至根本不能用“天”来计量，这是第几个月，这是第几年，Thor都早就没了概念。

但他唯一知道的，这绝对已经过去了很久——离从爆破与烟尘与慌乱人潮中找不见自己的父母已经过去很久，离战争爆发已经过去得更久。

久到Thor已经忘记和平嗅起来是什么味道，久到已经忘记有个概念叫“家”，更是久到他的弟弟Loki已经不总要他牵着手才能在战火中安眠。

>>>>>>

今天是个不错的日子——

在过去的“很久”中，“不错”的概念在Thor这儿几乎三番四复。原先，“不错”是母亲Frigga晚上做了他喜欢的料理，夜里Loki爬上他的床，两人一起在被窝里策划恶作剧；然后，“不错”是今天的讣告没有出现熟人的名字，晚餐的罐头换了一种样式；后来，“不错”是能睡个安稳的觉，干净的水源能供他洗把脸；再后来，“不错”是今天他找到了点吃的，最起码能让弟弟先填饱肚子。

今天是个不错的日子。

 

Thor找到了一个勉强能称得上是房子的地方——最起码它有个屋顶，而且屋顶上的洞算不上太大。

“Loki！”他欣喜的大喊，招呼着自己的弟弟。

后者气喘吁吁的一路小跑到Thor跟前，气息听上去并不太稳，“太棒了，那今天我们有地方落脚了，哥哥。”

Thor喜欢听Loki叫他哥哥，男孩的音色很好，脆生生的一声“哥哥”很甜，甜到能让Thor忘掉自个儿已经近两天没吃过东西了。

Loki是个漂亮的孩子，即使饥饿让他异常瘦削，疲劳使他面色苍白，他依旧是个漂亮的孩子。战争的洗礼让本就聪明的Loki更加敏捷心细，可若要论身体素质，他远不及大他两岁的哥哥Thor。

岁数对于他们兄弟俩已经是个模糊的概念。估摸着，Thor觉得自己应该八岁了。他当然没办法确定，但就是这么感觉的。

他还能记得自己六岁的那个生日（他过的最后一个生日），那天Frigga特地为他点上了蜡烛——真正意义上的那种，发热的，发烫的，带着小火苗的蜡烛，不同于以往冷清的投影，那光照得Thor脸庞发亮。

“许个愿吧。”

在母亲的柔声中，六岁的Thor垂下眼皮许了个愿。可现在他却一丁点儿都记不清那是个怎样的愿望了。“愿望”在过去对Thor来说无足轻重又极度寻常，他从小不缺什么——温柔的母亲，可爱的弟弟，有些严格的父亲，几个不错的朋友……

那时的Thor不缺什么，更没想到过“愿望”与“生日”与“和平”事到如今却成了奢侈品。但最差中他依旧拥有最好的，Thor是个容易被满足的孩子——

他还有他的Loki。

他的Loki睡着了——在轰炸中，在飞行器的轰鸣中，在人的惨叫中，睡着了。Thor甚至不敢去帮他加件衣服，战争将两人调教得多猜忌又易惊动。没有任何一个六岁孩子的睡眠会像Loki那样浅，要是风再吹得大些，保不齐都会让他惊醒。

Thor看着他，看着他们收集来生火的材料——最后他们没有那么做，“会被人发现的，哥哥。”Loki这么建议。没错，这儿作为避难所实在是太好，他们不会想要让别人来共享。没人会想要共享，那些大人只会将他俩骂走，赶走，打走，甚至踢走。

稍稍年长的男孩又不由自主的想起了蜡烛的火苗。虽说现在他的周身空无一物，身体很冷。

Thor起初是躺在地上的，可太阳已经沉下地平线好些时候，地面的碎砖块，砂砾和尘土迅速凉了下来，将男孩仅有的热量也都夺了去了。Thor所以坐起来，他将衣服裹裹紧，然后睁着眼睛做了个梦——闭上眼他就会不敢做梦了，怕那梦太好，自己会不愿意醒来。

Thor眨眨眼，仿佛眼前的黑暗中就有了团火，照得他脸庞发亮。许个愿吧，男孩然后想，他要给自己过一个叫不出岁数的生日。

“希望我能和Loki永远一块儿，到哪儿都一块儿。”

Thor很谨慎，他双手交叉胸前，在心中默念。男孩一点声儿都没出——“愿望说出来就不灵了。”这是Fandral，他的朋友之一，告诉他的——没人知道他当时候的那些朋友都哪去了，Fandral，Sif，Hogun和Volstagg，一个都没了音信。

不过没有关系，Thor再次安慰自己，他有Loki。

他会和Loki永远在一块，直到这可怕的战争结束，直到他们重新找到父母。Thor想母亲了，也想父亲，就连Odin原来对他的厉声指责Thor都想得不行。

男孩愿意用自己一辈子不调皮捣蛋，不再要求新玩具，不再和父亲顶嘴，不再弄坏他的那台“老师”为代价，换过去的一天，半天，或一小时。

Thor想着想着就睡着了。他太疲惫，太紧绷。他已经好几个周都没睡过一个安稳觉了。即便Thor再怎样努力支撑着自己的眼皮，捏着自己的手心，敲打着自己的膝盖，他还是睡着了。他知道自己不该这样，可没办法。

Thor就像一台超负荷的设备，最后的备用电源也跑光了所有的电。

他还做梦了，他知道自己不该这样，可没办法。

更糟的，这还是那种令人不愿醒来的奢侈好梦——他回家了，能闻到自家附近花田的味道，Frigga在做晚餐的味道……味道太多了，他说不清，杂糅了世间一切的美好。

直到——

>>>>>>

愿望是谁会听到，又是谁会帮忙实现。

这个Thor不知道。

他唯一知道的，这位听愿望的家伙作弄了他，背叛了他，摧毁了他，然后杀了他。

吵醒Thor的是Loki的尖叫——“哥哥！Thor！”他的声音不再脆生生的，也不再甜了。

Thor看到自己的弟弟，自己的Loki，自己的全部，被带着过滤面具，手中持枪的家伙揪着领子——像拎起一只柔软幼小的奶猫，然后夹在胳膊中间，接着丢上了一辆卡车的后备箱。

Thor看不到他了，看不到Loki了。

他大叫，怒吼，只两声就将自己的喉咙弄伤弄哑。他去追，然后被一股力量牵引住。那力量太悬殊，他没法。

Thor撕咬，像头动物。

谁都不能带走他的弟弟，谁都不能分开他和Loki。

但他接着就不能再想了，Thor头痛——

他被打昏了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor已经说不出任何话了。他张开嘴，喉咙只能挤出干涩的气流。

“这是那个小畜生咎由自取。”

说法没错，是Thor自己搞坏的嗓子。

这是他到这儿的第三天了——如果您硬要知道他是如何从没有窗子的胶囊式房间知道时间的话——男孩数着送进来的饭菜数量，这是第八顿饭，那也就是三天。

这里的生活要比在废墟中逃命要好太多——客观来说——起码Thor能吃上饭。这叫奢侈。可不领情的小崽子还是大喊，大闹，对戴着黑色面具的大人们拳打脚踢。

与其他孩子相比，Thor是最棘手的那个。同房间的另外十几个男孩女孩都像是乖顺的布偶，对他们而言，这些大人是救世主——他们给予住处，不吝食物，让难以聊生的自己不再需要遭受战火的摧残——

这感激涕零还来不及，老天，那个金色脑袋的家伙居然还不知好歹地反抗大家的恩人。

可依旧，Thor如此这般的反抗收获来的结果十分不尽人意——

报废了的嗓子，一身的淤青，和更加厚重的绝望。

他没有分秒不在惦念Loki的处境。弟弟消失在他视线之前的那副样子好像烙进了他的海马体，时时刻刻都鞭挞着Thor干瘪的心脏。

Loki在做什么，Loki没事吗，他有没有好好吃饭，是不是也在这样一个差不多的鬼地方……

或究竟，Loki是否还活着。

这想法吓到了Thor，他更大幅度地蜷缩起来，脏兮兮的金色脑袋埋在青紫遍布的膝盖之间。可这样令人煎熬的平静没持续多久，他被拽着领子提了起来。

Thor试图挣扎，但徒劳无功。黑色面罩的大人穿着同样漆黑的制服，拎着男孩连走带跑地出了那个惨白的房间。

这是三天以来Thor第一次见到其他的风景，但走廊与囚禁他们的房间一样惨白，像是忘了上色。金发男孩被丢进了另一个屋子，那里有热水。Thor被扔进热水里，他学着其他孩子那样清洗自己。

最后，房间里的所有孩子都被弄了进来，他们被脱光，赤裸着身子。青春期都还未进入的女孩子们毫不因自己袒露着未发育的乳房而羞耻。蒸腾起的水气温柔得像是不属于这个线条坚硬的世界，它们环着Thor，碰到他微凉皮肤的时候便聚成一粒粒水珠。

男孩又想做梦了，那种奢侈的好梦，他和Loki在一个小小的浴池里争夺橡皮鸭子——那是个旧玩具，不属于这个世纪的东西。Thor的思绪飘得到处都是，他自己难道就是属于这个世纪的东西吗，男孩胡乱想，直到“擦干身体滚出房间”的命令闯进他的脑子。

十几个孩子排着队，赤身裸体出了这个温柔的屋子，他们干净了很多，因此看上去更加嶙峋。接着Thor被赶进另一个宽敞些的房间，一如既往惨白的四壁上挂着同样惨白的衣服。孩子们被塞进衣服里，然后排队往外走。

“24599……24600……”一个大人边念着数字边将孩子放出来。

“24601……”

Thor被放了出去，他的胸前多了一串号码。

就是从这一刻开始，Thor失去了他的名字。

Thor，24601号，同其他的号码们一起开始了正式的“课程”。孩子们被严格进行着军事化管理，他们有一个住处，每个床位对应着自己的编号。他们同一时间起床，同一时间进食，又同一时间熄灯，只是他们从来都不知道具体的分秒，一切行为都由刺耳的铃声控制。

从进到这里开始，所有与外界的联系都被切断了，战争形势如何更加无从而知。他们像是被圈养的家畜，被操纵的傀儡，寥若晨星的信息使人更易趋于服从。这样操控人心的伎俩对任何人都管用，更别说是一群涉世不深的孩子。

可惜的，24601号并没有特殊到可以抵抗这个，在高密度洗脑课程——他们美名其曰“恩惠项目”——的攻势下，过去已经离他渐行渐远。记忆像是毛玻璃附上水雾，朦胧的基础上更加模糊不清。每每入睡之前，杂乱无章的影像纷纷涌起——废墟，瓦砾，一个黑头发的男孩，还有Thor……啊，这单词令人无比熟悉。

往往这时24601便会被黑色的恐惧吞没——

他忘了什么重要的东西。或许是比他性命还要重要的东西。

Thor每次想要试图回忆，都会被别的什么拦住。他的脑子像台机器，回忆是病毒，它们注定被杀死。蓝色的塑料注射器就是病毒杀手，它抹杀人格，制造秩序。

那里面装的具体是什么，Thor也毫无头绪，他只知道不听话的家伙会被带到一个单独的房间，那里面全都是这样的一次性注射器，整齐排列在一个又一个箱子里。

好巧不巧，他就是“不听话的家伙”其中最难搞的那个，想都不用想，是“注射器房”——Thor心里这么叫它——的常客。每次他被按在地上，微凉的液体打进静脉的时候，寒意都会抚过他的脊柱，占领他的脑子。

一次又一次，记忆模糊了，他也变得和其他孩子一样乖顺了。

>>>>>>

在这里，体能训练与恩惠项目交替进行。

Thor哪个都不喜欢，但硬要说的话，他更愿意做体能训练。Thor有个好身子，他身体性能在这群孩子中算得上出类拔萃的。

这也许就是他还被留着的原因，即便24601如此棘手，他依旧还被允许待在这里。将近一半的孩子都被领走了，没人知道他们去了哪里。但从黑色大人们的零星对话中可以多少猜测到，那些人是被“处理”掉了。

“处理”是个相对隐晦的词，就连Thor都能猜到，这大概等同生命的终结。和刚开始不同，现在孩子们被领走的频率越来越高，每天睡前的时候，号码们被集中在一起，听一位固定的大人宣布“审判名单”——他会念一个或几个号码，这些孩子被带走，杳无音信，再没人见过他们。

每天晚上这样令人紧张的寂静都会给予Thor一些时间思考——他是否能放弃自己“忘掉的重要东西”，继续反抗黑色的大人，直到被记上审判名单，成为处理对象。也只有这样，他才有机会真正握住自己的生命。

但男孩最终还是无法做出这样任性的抉择，他浑噩度日，自我麻醉，表演提线的木偶，无思想的猪猡。

最后的最后，Thor甚至不知道哪些是演技，哪些是真实。直到一天，他连同剩下的孩子们被戴上眼罩，夺去视力，放到一个新的房间。

接着所有一切都回来了。

他不是24601号，他是Thor Odinson。他的名字，他的过去，他的记忆，都被再次赋予了意义——

这都是因为那个角落里坐着的黑发男孩，他的弟弟，Loki。

Loki还活着。


End file.
